


Fireworks

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, Probably bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: First of all, I want to apologize for this pile of trash. I wrote it in a frenzy in like 20 minutes because I almost lost the idea for it. So please, don't feel rude criticizing this one, it needs every last shred of it.Past that, thank you so much for reading, Happy New Year's, I love you all so so much and thanks all of you for a splendid year in an awesome fandom, can't wait for another one with every last one of you. Once more, thanks so much and I love all of you.





	Fireworks

Neither Gravity Falls nor its characters belong to me and I am not profiting off either

Dipper and Mabel Pines both like Christmas a lot. This is just a fact of life, you know, like how the pee is red. But the thing that is also a fact of life but is often much less recognized as one is that Dipper loves New Year’s slightly more than even Christmas itself. And while Mabel couldn't even begin to comprehend why this was, she did not that she was going to make this New Year awesome for her good ol bro-bro.

 

And so Mabel began a routine very similar to what her favorite boyfriend had taken up prior to Christmas, getting up from bed about an hour after Dipper had gone to bed and leaving the house to acquire fireworks and work on creating a massive display of them that would make an awe-inspiring show for the two of them (and everyone for a radius of about 13.7 miles) to enjoy. And slowly but surely, everything came into place. Mabel collected enough fireworks in a respectable amount of time, and so she was able to focus the bulk of her time into creating the display. It was going to be perfect! Mabel had been able to collect just about every king of firework for this show, from the super loud ones, to the single fire ones, to the ones that shoot out tons of small things really quickly, and tons and tons of the best kind, the ones that make little mini fireworks out of the shrapnel from an initial standard blast (you know the ones I’m talking about, right?) But, as New Year’s drew closer, Mabel couldn’t shake this overwhelming sense that something would go wrong. This caused her to be extra careful with everything, and double check everything after it was done, which dramatically slowed her progress. 

And finally, New Year’s Eve arrived. Mabel had everything set up and was ready to go. So at about 11:58 she invited Dipper out and had him sit down and get ready for a show. But Mabel, in a frenzy to make sure everything was ready, actually forgot one vital thing. She forgot to actually set off the fireworks. And so Mabel and Dipper just sat for a minute, until Dipper asked,  
“Um, not ot be critical or anything, but are there going to be fireworks? Or are we just watching stars?”  
“Oh shi-poop! You just stay there, I’ll be back in a second!” Realizing her error, Mabel then ran to get start the fireworks. However, by the time Mabel returned, 12:00 had already passed, so Mabel just jumped onto Dipper and started the kisses to make up for it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for this pile of trash. I wrote it in a frenzy in like 20 minutes because I almost lost the idea for it. So please, don't feel rude criticizing this one, it needs every last shred of it. 
> 
> Past that, thank you so much for reading, Happy New Year's, I love you all so so much and thanks all of you for a splendid year in an awesome fandom, can't wait for another one with every last one of you. Once more, thanks so much and I love all of you.


End file.
